


A Little Rough

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Raht, Beta!Throk, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes they just need things to get just a bit rough.





	A Little Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Another crack pairing to add to the growing pile. I had fun writing this on my tumblr sinfultrails and hope you guys like it too.
> 
> Any questions or requests send an ask or IM me ^^

It had been a stressful week for all of them.

Voltron defeating Zarkon, trying to upgrade their systems to protect from another viral attack, and everyone just on edge after the reveal of the traitor,

Hence why, tonight Throk was on the cool metal floor of his quarters…

“Aaah…Mmmm…..! R-Raht!”

“Do you like that little slut?”

“Uh huh….! Uh huh…..”

…and getting fucked into it. 

He panted as he pushed his hips back and scratched at the floor for purchase as he felt Raht’s prosthetic gripping his side. Throk moaned as he arched back into the hard thrusts, clenching his slit dripping wet around the cock thrusting into him.  
Raht panted as he looked down at him, his ears lowered as he he looked downed at him, eyes narrowed at the slim form of the other Galra. 

Honestly how one could be so pretty was a mystery to him. He let out a deep rumbling snarl at how that wet slit clenched around him. Raht’s eyes seem to glow slightly at the way Throk’s ears lower and twitch as he thrusts his hips back to meet his.

“Yes yes yes, mmmm please…..! H-harder…..!”

“Oh?” He tightened his grip around his waist with his prosthetic, “You want harder my needy little cum bucket?”

Throk squeaked as he felt Raht’s real hand grip on to his ears and pull his head back, “Aaaaah aaaah aaah…..!!!!!”

There’s an audible slap as the older Galra increased the pace, forcing Throk to arch back from the firm grip on his ears.

“If the others only knew…” he growls out, “If they only knew what a needy little thing you are….that the great—” he gave a hard thrust, smirking at the loud whine he received “—Commander—” another harsh thrust “—Throk loves to have a nice, big cock filling his needy wet slutty hole….” 

Throk rolled his eyes back as he made a choked sound, gasping as some drool dribbled down his chin, “Ghhnnnnghhhhhh…..!”

“You’re sweet slit clenched so wonderfully around me….oh stars I’m…..” he growled and dug the claws do his prosthetic into the soft skin,

Throk cried out gasping as he his arms gave out, leaving his upper body to almost hang limply from Raht’s grip as the pleasure coursed from his hips and trembling out through his legs and up through his spine in a pleasant heat….!

Gritting his teeth, Raht growled before he went still.

A gasped left the slimmer Galra as he felt the familiar warmth filling his slit. He felt the cum gush our around the edges of his stuffed slit groaning.

Raht smirked as he pulled out slowly and watched how that pretty slit clenched at empty air with his seed dribbling from it.

“Nnngh…” Throk whimpered softly.

“Oh don’t worry Throk. I didn’t forget about you.”

Still gripping his ears, Raht slipped one of the fingers of his prosthetic inside of Throk, swirling his cum around inside the other. He lightly used the thumb to rub at the little hard clit and admired the bruises he’d left on those lovely hips.

“If you thought I was just going to leave you aching and needy, well….” he licked his lips watching Throk pushing back into the the thick fingers moaning.

“The night is still young, Throk.”


End file.
